


wrapped around one night

by kingdra (aroceu)



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, M/M, One Night Stands, Porn with Feelings, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 03:16:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4505610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroceu/pseuds/kingdra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Every so often the sex reminds him it's just sex, and Kuroo never knows what to make of it, just that he loves the feeling of people, of warmth, of tender kisses and fingers against his own, doesn't really care if the smiles he catches are fake. His are always real.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	wrapped around one night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [disarmingly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarmingly/gifts).
  * Translation into Русский available: [Захваченные одной ночью](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724598) by [Schuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu)



> Written for SASO br1 for daichiis:
>
>> But I didn’t regret it. I never regretted it, not for one second. How do you regret one of the best nights of your entire life? You don’t. You remember every word, every look. Even when it hurts, you still remember it.
>> 
>> Jenny Han, _It’s Not Summer Without You_  
> 
> 
> so...... yeah 

Tetsurou thinks he's in love when he's twenty-three.

It's nothing special, really. He's been looking for a while now, in backseats of cars and smoking with strangers when the sun is beginning to set and they're too high to really care. Sometimes he finds them when he's taking odd jobs; when he was in university he dated his TA for a while, thought that might've been true love. Every so often the sex reminds him it's just  _sex_ , and he never knows what to make of it, just that he loves the feeling of people, of warmth, of tender kisses and fingers against his own, doesn't really care if the smiles he catches are fake. His are always real.

He's twenty-three and in a club because it's so easy to find love here. He always gets winks and glances and stares, even when he's in red skinny jeans and this blue and white polka dotted shirt Kenma has always told him is awful. Tetsurou is friends with the bartender and never as drunk as the bartender accuses him of being (but he doesn't need the assistance for a nighttime lay.) Everyone's looking for the same thing here. Sometimes Tetsurou likes to pretend they're all in love with each other.

Under the strobe lights today, Tetsurou sips his drink and waits for potential suitors, looks for potential suitors. Sousuke is scrubbing glasses clean and glancing at him every once in a while.

"One day you'll have slept with everyone in here," he tells Tetsurou.

"Like that's a bad thing." Tetsurou takes another sip. "I'm always open to second chances with everyone, you know."

"If that's an invitation, no thank you."

Tetsurou chuckles and swirls his drink around. This nightclub is his favorite because most people are open to everything, and sometimes if Tetsurou bothers Sousuke enough he'll get free drinks. Taketora's music taste is questionable, but it is Taketora.

Sousuke says, "Have you ever tried not fucking on first dates?"

"Of course I have." Tetsurou scoffs. "But I find the alternative much more fun."

"You," says Sousuke, and then breaks off and sighs.

Tetsurou turns to him. He's leaning back against the counter, both elbows perched on the edge. "I what?" he asks, but Sousuke shakes his head.

Tetsurou eyes everyone. Even if he can't find someone new, he spots a familiar tousle of hair in the corner - that med student's usually up and eager for anything. Tetsurou considers ringing up Yaku too, since he's in the city for university - when someone comes from the club entrance and rushes to Sousuke's side.

"Sousuke!" they say, and Tetsurou's eyes immediately go to this stranger. They have luminescent hair, bubblegum under the strobe lights. Maybe under normal lighting, too. Tetsurou's gaze follows and raises his glass so it's not obvious.

"Kisumi," Sousuke grunts, ignoring Kisumi's hug. "You didn't tell me you'd come visit me at work."

"'Course not. Then you would've just taken the shift off." Kisumi grins like he knows exactly what he's doing.

"Don't make me sound as predictable as you think I am."

"But you  _are_." Kisumi leans in to pinch Sousuke's cheek. Sousuke doesn't flinch or back away, just grunts again.

Interesting. Tetsurou raises his glass to his lips again.  _They've definitely slept together_ , he thinks. Sousuke backs away when others get too close, but doesn't when Tetsurou does, either.

It's now when his eyes  _almost_  catch Kisumi's, and Tetsurou quickly glances away so he's not caught staring. "Oh?" says Kisumi. "Who's this?"

Tetsurou waits for a beat, but allows his eyes to rest on Kisumi's shoulder. Sousuke answers, "A regular, Kuroo."

"Your  _favorite_  regular," Tetsurou corrects, and Sousuke rolls his eyes.

Kisumi lights up as Tetsurou turns to fully face him. "Kuroo!" he says. He's long detached himself from Sousuke, but it takes up to now for Tetsurou to fully register it. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," Tetsurou replies. "Are you a friend of Sousuke's? I haven't seen you around before."

"What? You've already met Sousuke's other friends?"

Kisumi laughs and punches Sousuke's shoulder. Sousuke complains, " _Why_  do you make me sound like a person that I'm not?"

"What do you mean?" Kisumi asks, and laughs again. Then to Tetsurou: "Yeah, I'm only in town for the weekend! I came by to visit my friends."

"That's sweet." Tetsurou smiles; there's not much he can empathize with when most of his friends are in the city, but a burn of familiarity flicks in his chest anyway.

"I try to be," says Kisumi. He jumps sit on the bar counter, and Sousuke says, "Hey." Kisumi ignores him.

"Well you've certainly sold me." Tetsurou downs the rest of his drink, and sets the glass down. Flickering his gaze between Kisumi's and Sousuke's faces, he asks, "Want me to buy you something?"

"Oh! I'd love for you to," says Kisumi, "but I think Sousuke should give me something for free so neither of us waste our money." He glances back; Tetsurou definitely spies a smirk. "How does that sound, Sousuke?"

"Not on your life."

"Aw." Kisumi slides down and plops into the seat next to Tetsurou. "You're mean."

Tetsurou looks at Sousuke again, but he's rolling his eyes.

Tetsurou stands up. A customer comes for Sousuke to tend to, but Kisumi jerks his head up at Tetsurou anyway.

"I have an idea," says Tetsurou. "Let's have fun somewhere else,  _without_  Sousuke."

He sees Sousuke jolt at the sound of his name, but Sousuke just continues talking to the customer.

Kisumi brightens up and exclaims, "Excellent idea." He slips off the stool and, tapping Tetsurou's forehead twice, says, "I like the way you think, Kuroo."

"I'm always full of great ideas," says Tetsurou, and Kisumi chuckles. "Well, would you like to come to my place?"

"I'd be delighted."

As they head toward the doors, Sousuke's voice shouts, "Wait." They both turn around to see Sousuke wiping his hands on his towel and walking over to them.

"Uh," says Sousuke. "Use protection, okay?"

"Oh my  _god_ ," says Kisumi, and Tetsurou straight-up laughs.

"What," Sousuke shouts. "I just want you both to be safe, considering you - "

He breaks off, glances away, reddens. Tetsurou is giggling into his palm and Kisumi is fucking howling, no shame under the music.

"I always carry condoms in my wallet," he says, patting his jeans pocket.

Tetsurou says, "Same."

"You both—" says Sousuke, and then heads back to his place at the bar without a word.

Tetsurou glances at Kisumi and they share a grin. They head out, into the night air thick with smoke and beer and love.

*

Kisumi kisses sweet the first time, like he's trying to tease the sex out of Tetsurou, and Tetsurou holds himself back. Kisumi has his hand on Tetsurou's shoulder and grinds the side of his hip against his hotly.

Tetsurou mutters against his lips, "This is the best idea I've had all week," and Kisumi giggles.

"What? Me, or the fucking?"

"Fucking you."

"How romantic," says Kisumi, and kisses him deep again. He slips his knee between Tetsurou's legs, and Tetsurou parts his lips and feels the tiny exhales against his skin. Kisumi has him pressed against his living room wall, both hands working at his hair and tugging, tugging moans out of him as well. He's hot in a way that Tetsurou wants to feel on summer mornings and winter afternoons, tongue hard against him like he's burning at his skin, and Tetsurou allows himself to crumble.

He breaks them apart with a loud smack, drops his mouth down to Kisumi's chin. Tetsurou bumps the edge of his teeth against him, and Kisumi says, "You're a biting kind of guy, aren't you?"

"Hush," says Tetsurou, sliding his palm against Kisumi's shoulder. "I'm trying to seduce you."

Kisumi laughs, but it turns into quick, tiny pleased noises as Tetsurou uses his lips, licks for his own saliva, dancing the tip of his tongue against Kisumi's neck. Kisumi moans and Tetsurou's mouth travels up to his ear, as his hands slide down to Kisumi's waist, slink behind, squeeze. Kisumi both jumps and yelps and Tetsurou laugs—Kisumi says, "I'll have you know that my ass is my sensitive spot."

"Is it now?" asks Tetsurou, and squeezes again. He feels Kisumi flinch in his palm, press closer against him—his dick is hard through his jeans and against Tetsurou's own. Tetsurou can feel him against his thigh. He slides his fingers down the crease of Kisumi's ass, and Kisumi shivers.

"Goddamn," says Kisumi, and uses his hands to hold Tetsurou's face. Their eyes meet, and Tetsurou can see how dark Kisumi's eyes are.

"I really want to fuck you," says Kisumi. "Really, really badly."

"Well then why don't you?"

Kisumi growls and jams their mouths together again.

They migrate further into the living room, still kissing, still messy with teeth clacking and fingers fumbling to undo each other's trousers. By the time they reach the couch, Kisumi lets him go and Tetsurou flops back horizontal, admiring the view of Kisumi's tousled hair and his jeans half open and the flush creeping from his neck to his cheek, darkened where Tetsurou had left bruises with his mouth. Kisumi slides his legs back and straddles his hips, adjusting Tetsurou more comfortably.

Tetsurou says, "I don't think you can exactly fuck me with our clothes on."

"Shut up," says Kisumi, and digs into his pocket for his wallet. He pulls out a condom from it and tosses his wallet onto the coffee table.

Tetsurou raises his eyebrows. "You're gonna leave that there?"

"Are you going to steal it?" Kisumi asks.

Tetsurou scoffs. "Of course not."

"Well then," Kisumi says, and begins to wiggle his jeans off. "I'll help you out too," he says as he tosses them to the side, and slips his fingers at Tetsurou's waistband.

Tetsurou shivers. Kisumi's fingers are long and smooth, and Tetsurou wonders what they'd be like inside him. What Kisumi would look like with his own fingers inside him. Kisumi's fingers are against his skin and he's trying to side Tetsurou's jeans off while hovering over his knees. As soon as Kisumi gets both his underpants and jeans past his aching cock, Tetsurou says, "Don't bother."

"Hm?" It takes Kisumi a full three seconds to move his gaze from Tetsurou's dick to his face.

Tetsurou chuckles. "Just - fuck me like this," he says, trying not to stare too much at Kisumi's dick either. It's dark and red and leaking against Kisumi's shirt.

Kisumi says, "You sure?" and Tetsurou says, "Yeah, it's okay." He's had sex with barely his clothes off before.

Kisumi nods and begins to prep the both of them. Tetsurou reaches with one long arm to open a drawer from the coffee table, and hands a bottle of lube to Kisumi, who doesn't even question it. When they're all done, Tetsurou tries not to be still too hypnotized by the way Kisumi's fingers had felt along his dick (like he's done this before, done this a thousand times and Tetsurou wants to feel it again and again and again) or looked inside of himself (eyes closed, pink lips parted, the smallest sounds as Kisumi worked his own digits inside himself), and says, "Let's get this thing started."

Kisumi chuckles, raises his hips. "I like how forward you are," he says, before sliding the crack of his ass against Tetsurou's dick. Tetsurou watches and breathes shallowly, letting his arms lay loosely at his sides while Kisumi slides him inside. Kisumi hisses as he does, and Tetsurou's entire body burns at the warmth, of Kisumi and his face scrunched while pressing Tetsurou inside him.

"Mm," says Kisumi, as he presses himself down on Tetsurou centimeter by centimeter. "Filling."

"Christ," says Tetsurou and laughs. He's tempted to sit up and hold Kisumi by the shoulders, maybe help him, but Kisumi looks like he's doing fine on his own.

"I couldn't have asked for a better fuck this morning," says Kisumi, as he slots Tetsurou full inside of him and gets himself comfortable around his cock. Tetsurou's hardly breathing, really, at this point - Kisumi unbuttons his shirt maybe for cooler air, and Tetsurou watches the sweat trickle down his chest, the rise and fall of his lithe form as Kisumi adjusts himself a little more.

Tetsurou asks, "This morning you knew you were going to have someone to fuck?" and Kisumi laughs. He has his hands under Tetsurou's shirt and on his stomach.

"Didn't you?" he asks, and Tetsurou laughs as well.

"Touche."

Kisumi starts slowly, guiding his hips at first, motioning Tetsurou into him without really changing the position. Then he slips his hands further up Tetsurou's shirt, digging the heels of his palms into the middle of his chest, as he leans forward and fucks himself down. Tetsurou grunts and brings his hands to Kisumi's waist, but Kisumi slows as soon as he does, settling back, moving his hips in waves that Tetsurou brings a knuckle to his mouth to press back a moan.

"Almost bought me a drink earlier," Kisumi breathes, and it takes Tetsurou a moment to remember what he's talking about. "What a gentleman."

"I do what I can to woo potential lovers," says Tetsurou.

Kisumi throws his head back and laughs, and his muscles clench against Tetsurou. Tetsurou almost comes.

" _Lovers_ ," says Kisumi, and for the first time tonight, Tetsurou can't tell if he's joking or not.

Kisumi fucks down on him like they're not in an apartment building with paper-thin walls, almost able to quell Tetsurou's hips canting back into him but not quite. Tetsurou encourages him as he moans, watching the way Kisumi untangles, hair flying into his face and sticking to his forehead. Tetsurou's jeans slip down the harder he bucks, and soon Kisumi is crying out and coming on the both of them, Tetsurou shortly after.

They both slow the rhythm as they sink down and unwind. Kisumi says, "Your dick is drenched in your own cum," as Tetsurou slips out, and Tetsurou says, "Shut up."

Kisumi takes care of the condom too, delicately sliding it off and padding around to stick it into the nearest trash can. As he comes back over to Tetsurou, Tetsurou says, "What a gentleman."

Kisumi laughs and sprawls himself on top of Tetsurou. "Using my lines back at me, are you?"

Tetsurou says, "It's what I do best."

*

Sometimes Tetsurou thinks about that night, the night of Kisumi fucking him like they were in love, lying on top of him for god knows how long like they were in love, doodling patterns on his chest like they were in love. Like how Tetsurou began daydreaming about mornings waking up to Kisumi's smile and maybe feeling an  _I love you_  being drawn against his arm, his eyelids fell heavy and he almost maybe remembers a kiss right before he fell asleep.

The morning and the days that followed Kisumi was already out, out of his apartment and out of town. Tetsurou never receives any texts or calls from any strangers so Kisumi must've not asked Sousuke for his number; and Tetsurou doesn't want to ask the number of someone who might not want him anymore after one easy night. Kisumi doesn't leave his wallet, his underwear, or maybe even a receipt with a number scribbled on it. The only evidence he'd ever been in Tetsurou's apartment is the condom in the trash can.

Tetsurou was twenty-three and more in love that night than any of the days he remembers afterwards. Every so often he sits at the new bar and drinks, waiting for someone to come in and ask for his name, to ask him to buy them a drink, to rock and ruin him, to push his waves back to shore once more. 


End file.
